Six Years After
by Akirafanatic
Summary: Sequal to Far Away From Here. Takes place six years after the story ended. Don't like, son't read, POT won't show up until a while into the story. Please review if you do read!


*~*Six Years Later*~*

/Nokoru's POV/

I looked out the window at the rain pouring down and sighed. I'd been planning on going out today but that wasn't going to happen now that it was raining. I looked down and smiled at Akira's peaceful sleeping face. I gently ran my fingers through his hair. After Max had adopted us, Akira'd grown his hair out so it now went down to his waist when let down.

Even if he didn't want to admit it, with the long hair he looked like a girl. I guess it was also because he had a slim figure and never really gained any muscle like Suoh and I had. Max had made sure we knew how to defend ourselves and while Suoh was a natural, I had to work really hard since I was a klutz and not very athletic.

Akira had started to learn but Max had only had the basics taught to him and ways to get out of people's grips. Other than that, he didn't want to tire him out that much so he decided to stop the training and have a tutor come and teach him music instead.

He'd become quite good at many of the instruments, but his favorites were the piano and the flute. I would have asked if he'd play me something, but I didn't want to wake him up. He always got tired rather easily during rainy days so he spent half the day asleep and the other half either playing a game with one of us, playing music, or drawing.

Speaking of Suoh, I looked over and saw him reading something just as he always did when it was rainy outside. We each had a certain thing we did when the rain came down. Suoh read, Akira mostly worked on music related things, and I moped for a good hour or so before went to see if anyone was doing anything interesting. I normally wound up sitting in on Akira's music practice but sometimes I read like Suoh did.

My favorite thing to do was bug Suoh while he was trying to read. It was fun to see him get annoyed. I couldn't do that right now though, since Akira was sleeping with his head in my lap and I didn't want to wake him, so my choices became limited.

For the moment, I was thinking about what the past six years here have been like. Max has been amazing to us, and he's also taken us to places all over the world. At the moment, he was in New York at a business meeting. He said he'd be back in about two weeks. That was two days ago. He'd called this morning and told us that it may be longer since they were having lots of problems over there and he wouldn't be able to leave until they were all sorted out.

We didn't mind. We knew he had to do things like this since he was the company's president. We were just happy that he made time for us and took us with him sometimes so we didn't feel left out. It also helped that the staff here was really nice and friendly, so it wasn't that boring since they played with us when we asked if they weren't busy.

I sighed again as I looked out the window. "Sighing won't make the rain stop." Suoh pointed out as he looked up from his book.

"Suoh, I'm bored." I whined. I knew that it must seem strange for an eighteen year old boy to whine, but I was bored and wanted to have some fun.

Suoh sighed and closed his book before he asked, "What do you want me to do about it?"

"I don't know. Let's play a game or something." Suoh was about to respond when the doorbell rang, cutting him off and waking up Akira at the same time. I smiled down at him as he opened his eyes. "How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Still sleepy." He mumbled as he curled up on his side and tried to go back to sleep.

"Really? You've been sleeping since morning." He mumbled something but I couldn't quite make out what it was since his head was buried in the pillow. I looked at Suoh as he sat on the edge of the couch next to Akira.

"Do you at least want something to eat?" He asked. He mumbled another reply. I laughed a little as Suoh and I sat him up so we could understand him better.

"Could you repeat that?" I asked.

"Yes please." He said sleepily as he curled up next to me again. Suoh shook his head with a smile and got up to go and ask the cook for something to eat.

I put an arm around the sleepy teen and said, "If you go to sleep again you'll miss the food."

"Rain makes me sleepy." He said with a yawn before he curled up like a cat and rested his head on my shoulder.

"I know, but at least try and stay awake long enough to eat something, alright?" I said as I brushed a few strands of his hair out of his face. I don't think he knew how cute he was when he was like this.

"I'll try." He mumbled, though I could tell he was already almost back asleep. "You're a good pillow." He mumbled after a while.

I laughed a bit and asked, "And what makes me a good pillow?"

"You're warm and comfy." As though to prove his point, he snuggled closer to me.

"Does Suoh make a good pillow?" I glanced at where Suoh was standing in the doorway.

I looked back down as Akira nodded and said, "He's also warm and comfy." He yawned again and said, "And he also hums a bit when he reads. I like listening to it." I smiled widely and looked over at Suoh who was blushing a bit and refused to look at me.

"I didn't know he hummed when he read."

"Only sometimes." I was interrupted from saying something else when Suoh brought over a plate with small sandwiches on it and a butler set down three glasses. I nodded my thanks and he smiled and bowed before he left.

"Come on," I said, pulling Akira up so he was actually sitting up instead of half laying on me. "You can go to sleep after you eat if you're still tired." I put one of the little sandwiches in his hand before I took another for myself. I smiled when he started nibbling on it tiredly. "That's not eating." He pouted and bit off half the sandwich. Suoh and I chuckled at how cute he was.

When the food was gone I asked, "Are you still tired."

"A little." He answered, "But not as much as before."

"Well, is there anything you want to do?" I smiled, maybe now I wouldn't be as bored.

"Not really," And my hopes were crushed. "What?" He asked when I hung my head, looking depressed.

I listened as Suoh said, "He's bored. He was hoping you'd want to do something so he wouldn't be as bored."

"Ah! I want to rain to stop!" I whined, leaning my head back so I was staring up at the ceiling. "Why did it have to rain today?"

"It's not the rains fault you're bored." Akira told me.

"I know," I said, leaning my head on his shoulder, "I just don't like being bored. I want to do something fun!"

"Do you have anything you want to do?" He asked.

"I want to find a way to stop the rain so I can go outside." I answered and smiled when I heard him laugh.

"I don't think that's possible." He answered. "But I guess you could try if you wanted to. It may keep you from being bored."

I didn't get a chance to say anything when Andrew suddenly walked in. He had a towel around his neck, probably for drying his dripping green hair. I don't know why he died it green, and each time I asked, he said he had his own reasons and then changed the subject.

"**Hi boys!"** He said in English. Max told us he'd tried to take lessons in Japanese but just couldn't get it. He knew some words, but he couldn't form complete sentences and he was hopeless with reading or writing. So instead, Max had us take some lessons in English which helped when he took us over to America for his trips.

"**What are you doing here Andrew?"** I asked. I thought he was with Max over in New York.

"**Max felt bad about leaving you three here all alone while he was at the meeting so he sent me here to keep you company. I had some trouble getting here though since it seems nobody speaks English. One of the new maids here didn't know me and made me wait in the rain for a good five minutes before someone else came and told her I was friends with Max."** He sighed as he sat on the couch next to me. **"So how have things been with you three?"**

"**Nothing new since the last time you came over." **I answered. **"What about you?"**

"**Aren't you supposed to get married in two months?"** Akira piped up. Andrew nearly choked on the drink one of the butlers had brought him. I always wondered if Akira picked the worst times to ask those kinds of questions on purpose or if it was purely coincidental. Looking at him, I really didn't know.


End file.
